The invention relates to a connection device for a shaft, formed from an end section of a pipe segment.
For the development of new parts, the topic of a lightweight construction is particularly significant in various technical fields, especially in the field of automotive engineering. Fiber-reinforced plastic materials play an increasingly important role in this respect. These have been used not only for motor vehicle body components but, for example, also for shafts (drive shafts). For this purpose, it is necessary to connect shafts made of fiber-reinforced plastics, particularly of CFRPs, with steel or aluminum components. In the case of a connection device of a drive shaft, high torsional moments are to be transmitted, so that correspondingly larger dimensions are selected, which are relatively heavy.
From the state of the art, it is known to ensure that such connections are constructed as knurled connections, where steel or aluminum attachment parts having a large wall thickness are pressed and glued into a CFRP pipe. The steel or aluminum attachment parts are pipe-shaped and, in the state of the art, have a thickness of at least 4 mm. This ensures that the pipe segments will not radially collapse during the pressing-in. This is necessary in order to transmit the high torsional moments between the attachment part and the shaft without failure of the connection. This connection frequently also determines the crash behavior, in which case the attachment part is pressed into the pipe. As a result of the many influencing variables, the crash forces may vary widely, causing the pipe to burst.
However, the use of thick-walled pipes having a wall thickness of 4 mm or more will result in considerable overall weight of the connection of the shaft and the steel or aluminum attachment part, whereby the significant weight advantage is impaired by the use of a shaft made of the CFRP material.
For reducing the weight of the connection device, developers have always had the desire to construct the pipe-shaped attachment parts of steel or aluminum in a thin-walled fashion, in order to reduce the overall weight. However, a thin-walled design could not reliably transmit torsional moments and does not supply sufficient stability in the event of a crash.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connection device for a shaft to an attachment part that is capable of transmitting the torsional moments required in motor vehicle construction with the customary reliability, and simultaneously meeting necessary crash requirements with respect to essential energy absorption.
This and other objects are achieved by a connection device for a shaft formed of an end section of a pipe segment, over which the shaft can be pushed. On a radial outer surface of an end section of the pipe segment, an external toothing is provided. A supporting ring is arranged in the interior of the end section of the pipe segment.
The use of a supporting ring is advantageous in that the end section of the pipe segment is stabilized precisely in the area where the shaft is also arranged. In a preferred embodiment, the supporting ring is pressed into the end section of the pipe segment, in order for the end section to withstand the high radial forces when the shaft is pressed onto the end section. The end section of the pipe segment therefore retains its original shape, although its wall thickness is considerably reduced compared to the end sections used in prior art. The supporting ring is preferably constructed of steel.
The advantageous use of the supporting ring has the result that a measurement of 1.2 to 2.5 mm may be selected for the end section. Preferably, a wall thickness of 1.5 to 2.2 mm, and even more preferably, a wall thickness of 1.6 to 1.9 mm can be selected. The outside diameter of the supporting ring is minimally larger than the inside diameter of the end section of the pipe segment, so that, after the pressing into the end section, the supporting ring is fixed in the end section as a press fit. The supporting ring is preferably arranged in the axial direction in the center in the area of the end section in which the external toothing is provided.
In a preferred embodiment, the supporting ring has an axial dimension of from 10 to 20 mm, preferably an axial dimension of from 10 to 15 mm. It is thereby ensured that sufficient support is provided with respect to the radial forces arising during the pressing-on of the shaft, without any canceling of the weight advantage as a result of the thin-walled construction of the end section of the pipe segment. The weight savings of a pipe section of, for example, a wall thickness of 1.8 mm compared to those of the prior art having a wall thickness of 4 mm amount to at least 40%.
An implementation of the external toothing of the end section of the pipe segment as a knurling is preferred and is generated by milled knurling. A radial outer surface created by milled knurling presents a large contact surface for the shaft to be pushed on later, so that high torsional moments can be transmitted, which in each case reach a magnitude desired for vehicle construction.
Furthermore, the connection device is characterized in that standard pipes are used whose end section is reduced to a predefined diameter. This has the advantage that a predefined pipe, for example, of a diameter of 70 mm, can be reduced to an end diameter of 60 or 55 mm, depending on which inside shaft diameter is to be pushed on. As a result, it becomes possible to weld together identical parts of the drive shaft assembly or to meet packaging demands customary in vehicle construction. Special-grade cardan tubes, for example, are used as pipe segments.
In a preferred embodiment, a bead is provided at the end section, which bead forms a predetermined breaking point. Such predetermined breaking points are provided for meeting crash demands, in which case the component fails in a predetermined direction in the event of a predefined load. The bead is formed by a circumferential radial bulging adjoining the knurling or external toothing.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, it is further provided that a balancing range of the pipe segment is provided in the axial direction adjacent to the end section, in which balancing range balancing weights can be mounted. Thus, when the connection device is used for drive shafts, the balancing of the drive shaft can take place directly at the area of the connection or adapter. Balancing weights are, for example, welded on or are fixed in a different manner known from the state of the art.
Other advantageous further developments of the invention are characterized in the subclaims and are illustrated in detail in the following together with the description of the preferred embodiment of the invention by means of the figures.